


Skip

by Myx



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [40]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday, Fluff, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/pseuds/Myx
Summary: Arthur to the rescue!Written for Fandot Creatvity Night: Prompts were birthday and/or stone.Note: this fic contains mentions of food.





	Skip

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

Arthur was devastated. He couldn't believe that Skip,  _his_ Skip had never had a birthday party before. After being alive for so long, Arthur felt so bad that Skip never got a chance to go bowling with friends, or eat cake and ice cream with friends, or do anything else that would be birthday-esque with friends. He had to do something. And fast, if the file about Martin was any indication, as Martin's birthday was coming up fast.

Martin stared out of his window in his attic flat. He shouldn't have said anything to Arthur about never having a birthday party before; it was stupid to have said and  _he_ was stupid for having said it. He figured Arthur would forget what he said; everyone else had. It would go back to normal soon enough. What Martin didn't know was that Arthur was putting the finishing touches on his birthday plan for Skip. He just needed glitter, and he knew where to get it. 

A week later, Martin walked into the galley to pin drop silence, which was odd, because he knew Arthur was supposed to be on the plane, after all, he sent Martin a text saying 'come to the galley.' They weren't expected to fly for a few more hours, so Martin shrugged and started leaving. 

"SURPRISE!" Arthur screamed, coming out from the broom closet. 

"Arthur! What the hell?"

"Well, today is your birthday, Skip! I wanted to throw a party for you, so...well, I did. Ta da!"

Martin felt a twinge of blush starting to creep up on his cheeks. "But, why, Arthur?"

"Well, you mentioned that you never had a birthday party before, so...I wanted to throw you one. Mum and Douglas will be here soon, but I wanted it to just be the both of us for a moment because you're brilliant and worth it, Skip."

"Oh, Arthur, that's so kind of you." Arthur handed him a card that was the size of an A-4 piece of paper. "Is that...."

"Glitter!" Arthur beamed. "It is indeed glitter, Skip."

"But it is literally falling of the page and is all over the floor."

"Yea, that's the trouble with glitter," Arthur began in such a way that one would do a lecture, "always getting everywhere you don't want it too."

Martin tried not to laugh, but he failed. He busted out laughing and didn't stop until he had tears in his eyes. "Are you okay, Skip?"

Martin regained his breath. "Of course, Arthur." 

"Now, do you want cake and ice cream!?"

"Did you-"

"No, I didn't make it myself; though, well, I could've, but I decided it was more special if I bought it for you and then I decorate it."

Arthur pulled out the cake from the fridge and the ice cream from the freezer. The cake, in surprisingly straight letters read 'Happy Birthday, Skip, Martin, Captain Crieff.'

"Arthur, this is..."

"Yes?"

"Brilliant."

"Happy Birthday, Skip." Arthur walked over to Martin and kissed his cheek with such tenderness that Martin thought he might cry. 

"Martin, are you crying?" Arthur asked in a whisper.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because of how much you care, Arthur. No one ever has before until you."

"You're worth it, Martin." Arthur, feeling dangerous, kissed Martin on the lips. 

Martin decided that birthday parties were quite wonderful, especially if they resulted in a birthday kiss from Arthur.  


End file.
